


Ein Werkzeug deines Friedens

by mllesatine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna rät Castiel, jemanden zu küssen. Castiel geht zu Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Werkzeug deines Friedens

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die [ficathon_de](http://community.livejournal.com/ficathon_de) Wunsch-wochen im Dezember 2008 für doro_chans Prompt: "PWP mit einem leicht traurigen Touch", zuerst [hier](http://community.livejournal.com/ficathon_de/7623.html?thread=1059271#t1059271) erschienen. Mir ist einfach kein guter Titel eingefallen, also musste ein Anderer dafür herhalten.

Ihr blieb die Erinnerung. Sie hatte gefürchtet, dass sie diese verlieren würde, wenn sie wieder zu einem Engel wurde. Das wäre doch die gerechte Strafe gewesen.

Später war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, was schlimmer wäre: die bittere Erinnerung an ihr menschliches Dasein, das wie ein Stein in ihrer Magengrube lag oder der Verlust der Erinnerung, der sie von der Qual des Gedenkens erlöst hätte. Sie wollte Dean nicht vergessen. Keinen Moment, keine Berührung, keinen Kuss, aber der Gedanke war ihr manchmal unerträglich.

„Anna“, sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Nur Castiel nannte sie jetzt bei diesem Namen, vielleicht, weil er der Einzige war, der ihn kannte.

„Was willst du?“ Sie saß auf dem Boden, der weder Stein noch Holz war, nicht greifbar und dennoch fest. Als sie ein Kind war (ein Menschenkind, mahnte die Stimme in ihrem Inneren) hatte sie sich Engel als geflügelte Wesen vorgestellt, die hoch in den Wolken über sie wachten. Diese Wolken waren wie, weich wie Watte und anschmiegsam wie ein Kissen. Heute wusste sie, dass keine Wolke diese Eigenschaften besaß, sondern – im Gegenteil – aus messerscharfen, harten Eiskristallen bestand, die entsetzlich weh taten, wenn man aus ihnen fiel.

Castiel setzte sich neben Anna. Seine Flügel streiften ihren Rücken – oder zumindest glaubte sie, das zu spüren. Es war schwer zu erklären, aber Engel empfanden nicht wie Menschen. Sie waren wie der Boden, auf dem sie saßen, beschaffen. Feste Masse, die man nicht fassen konnte, mit Körpern, derer sie sich nicht bewusst waren. Kein Wunder, dass ein Mensch von ihrer wahren Gestalt geblendet wurde; sie konnte es ja kaum selbst ertragen.

„Denkst du an ihn?“, fragte Castiel und verriet, dass er es selbst tat.

Anna sah ihn an und versuchte sich sein menschliches Gesicht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Ein schöner Mann, hatte sie damals gedacht. Die Stirn in Sorgenfalten gelegt, ein Mund, der nicht gelernt hatte zu lächeln, aber schön.

„Ich beginne, dich zu verstehen, Anna“, begann Castiel und stockte. Auch das war eine menschliche Geste. Engel sprachen oder schwiegen: dazwischen gab es nichts.

„Die Menschen, diese Menschen. Sam und Dean.“

„Dann bist du schneller als ich es war. Ich habe ihnen 2000 Jahre lang zugesehen, bis ich sein wollte wie sie.“

„Das will ich nicht“, fiel ihr Castiel ins Wort. Seine Flügel raschelten und ein paar Federn schlugen gegen ihren Arm. Anna wollte lächeln, aber ihr altes Gesicht ließ keine Regung zu.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Krieg?“

„Natürlich.“

„Daran, dass wir Seite an Seite gekämpft haben? Du hast meine menschliche Gestalt geküsst, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie ich damals ausgesehen habe. Wir dachten, dass wir sterben würden, ohne sicher zu sein, dass Engel es überhaupt können. Luzifer meinte, was er tun würde, wäre schlimmer als jeder vorstellbare Tod.“

„Ja.“

Wenn sie weinen könnte, hätte sie es jetzt getan. „Castiel“, begann sie und griff nach seiner Hand ohne hinzusehen. Sie berührte ihn oder vielleicht tat sie es nicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher. Castiels Flügel spannten sich wie ein Segel im Wind.

„Wenn du auf der Erde bist, dann denk an meine Worte“, flehte sie. Sie glaubte ihn zittern zu spüren, nahm die Druckwelle des Windes wahr, ein Rascheln der Flügel und wusste, dass sie wieder allein war. Dann war das wohl ihre Strafe. Sie war allein.

Castiel fand sich in einem namenlosen Motelzimmer in einer namenlosen Stadt wieder. Der Aufprall oder wie man das Erscheinen in der materiellen Welt nennen wollte, machte ihn immer noch schwindelig. Er lehnte sich mit einer Schulter gegen die Wand, bis er Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangt hatte. Dann erst gab er sich Dean zu erkennen. Er hätte Sam einbeziehen können, aber es war schwierig genug mit einem Winchester umzugehen.

„Castiel?“, begrüßte Dean ihn und versuchte sich den Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Was-?“ Er warf einen Blick auf Sam, der im Bett neben seinem ruhig schlief.

„Er kann uns nicht hören“, erklärte Castiel.

„Den Trick musst du mir bei Gelegenheit beibringen“, murmelte Dean und stand schwerfällig auf. Er räkelte sich und die unbewusste Geste traf Castiel bis ins Mark. Das Gefäß für seine Seele war keineswegs störrisch, aber eben nur ein Gefäß, das er zwar bewegen, aber nicht verformen konnte.

„Also?“

Castiel sah auf. Dean war an ihn herangetreten. „Hast du mir zugehört?“, fragte er.

„Dean, ich-!“

„Weswegen bist du hier?“, wiederholte Dean seine erste Frage.

„Ich habe Anna getroffen.“ Deans Augen weiteten sich.

„Wo? Wie geht es ihr? Was hat sie gesagt?“

Nicht viel, dachte Castiel. Er kam gar nicht dazu, sich eine Antwort zu überlegen, denn plötzlich hatte Dean seine Schultern gepackt und ihn nach hinten gedrängt. Er benutzte seine ganze körperliche Präsenz wie eine Waffe und Castiel hätte sich am liebsten zusammengekauert. Es war alles zu viel, zu nah, zu schnell. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, wenn Dean ihn derart bedrängte.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass ich jemanden küssen soll“, platzte Castiel heraus.

Dean fuhr zurück. „Was?“

„Sie hat mir geraten, jemanden zu küssen“, erklärte Castiel langsam. Jetzt, da er wieder ruhig atmen konnte, ließen sich auch seine Gedanken ordnen.

„Und du kommst hierher, um mir das zu sagen?“ Dean sah verwirrter aus als je zuvor.

„Du bist derjenige, der Anna am besten kannte.“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kannte sie keine drei Tage.“

„Du kanntest die menschliche Anna und den Engel.“ Manchmal zweifelte Castiel an der Intelligenz der Menschen. Dean schien es immer noch nicht zu begreifen.

„Sie rät dir, jemanden zu küssen?“

„Das sagte ich bereits“, erwiderte Castiel mild.

„Ja, nur hast du dich mal wieder so ausgedrückt, dass niemand, der nicht in die höheren Sphären eingeweiht ist, es verstehen kann.“

„Es gibt nichts zu verstehen. Du bist der Mensch. Du kennst dich mit Küssen aus.“

Dean grinste. „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du noch nie jemanden geküsst hast?“

„Mein Gefäß hat es sicher“, sagte Castiel ausweichend. Deans Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“ Castiel antwortete nicht. Er wusste es nicht, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass das Gefäß … Es war eine lächerliche Frage. Eine typische lächerliche Frage, wie sie nur Menschen stellen können.

Er wich erschrocken zurück. Dean ließ seine Hand wieder sinken, aber Castiel konnte seine Berührung immer noch auf seiner Lippe fühlen. Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund um das kribbelnde Gefühl loszuwerden. Dean packte ihn am Handgelenk. Castiels Atem stockte. Er konnte Dean nur anstarren. Deans Blick klebte an seinem Mund.

„Ich verstehe nicht“, gestand Castiel.

„Natürlich tust du“, erwiderte Dean bestimmt. Castiel schloss die Augen, als Dean ihn küsste. Er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, öffnete den Mund und ließ es einfach geschehen. Dean hatte seinen Hemdkragen gepackt und hielt ihn fest. Plötzlich keuchte Dean und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du hast sie schon einmal gesehen.“ Seine Flügel hatten sich wie von selbst ausgebreitet. Das Motelzimmer war viel zu klein, aber Dean war dennoch fasziniert. Die Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen brachte Castiel zum Zittern. Er verstand dann, warum Menschen sich aneinander versündigten. Dean küsste ihn wieder und wieder, küsste seine Lippen, seinen Hals, die Rundung seiner Schulter und schließlich vergrub er das Gesicht in Castiels Flügeln.

„Du riechst wie Schnee“, flüsterte Dean. „Bist du über den Nordpol her geflogen?“

„So funktioniert das nicht. Unsere Welten berühren sich nicht.“

„Anna? Kann sie uns jetzt sehen?“

Castiel ertappte sich dabei, eine Lüge zu formulieren, aber er stoppte sich im letzten Moment. „Nein, das kann sie nicht.“

Dean sah über seine Schulter. „Er wird nichts mitbekommen“, sagte Castiel. Deans Mundwinkel hob sich. Er nickte, als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Versprich mir, dass du Anna das zurückgibst, was ich dir jetzt gebe.“

Dean wartete nicht auf Castiels Einverständnis. Castiel fiel weich auf ein Bett aus seinen eigenen Federn. Dean kniete über ihm und legte eine Hand auf Castiels Oberschenkel. Er hielt inne und atmete tief durch. Dann fuhr er mit der Hand nach oben.

Castiel stöhnte.

Auch Anna tat es, als er die Berührung bei ihr wiederholte. Sie hatte ihren Blick in den endlos weiten, leeren Himmel gerichtet. „Dean“, flüsterte sie und Castiel betete.

Herr, mach mich zu einem Werkzeug deines Friedens. Herr, mach mich zu einem Werkzeug deines Friedens. Herr, mach mich zu deinem Werkzeug.


End file.
